


eyes on me

by thir13enth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: I suppose, M!Byleth - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Voyeurism, idk but they get off each other, ish, or maybe not?, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: Yuri doesn’t quite trust Byleth yet. He keeps watch over Byleth, often late into the night — and Byleth knows it.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 30
Kudos: 296





	eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

> i basically wrote this because of this [tweet](https://twitter.com/Skaial_/status/1232711832512716801?s=20)

When Byleth comes to rest for the night, he methodically lights the three half-burned, wax-laden candles in his bedroom — the first on the dresser, the second on the desk, and the last on the bedstand — before he surveys his room with a quick glance.

Everything is as he had left it.

If Yuri had gone through his things at all while he was out during the day, Yuri has left the place completely and seemingly untouched — down to the dust, without so much as even a strand of long purple hair or the ghost of a footprint on the floor.

Not that Yuri would find anything anyway. Byleth leaves nothing but his clothes in his room. And if Yuri has been spending his time going through Byleth’s clothes… well, that’s a bit of a different problem.

Byleth steps toward the window, taking a moment to address the night scene outside. Byleth sees no moving shadows interrupting the yellow glow of the streetlamps lining the alleyways; it’s late enough that there isn’t anyone out on the streets. His eyes naturally gravitate upwards — but there is only the dark ceiling of tall wood-and-steel buttresses. No white moon, twinkling stars, or ash clouds.

He wonders if the Abyssians ever miss seeing the sky. Then again, all there is beyond the heavens is a goddess to judge their actions, so Byleth can only presume maybe they don’t.

He shifts his focus downward and over to a mid-distance rooftop of an abandoned, dilapidated building. He — as always — sees nothing there.

Byleth steps back, moving to sit at the desk on the other side of the room. He turns his back to the window, hiding the small smile on his lips.

He’s only caught Yuri spying on him once. Even then, Yuri was just a blur — gone and slipped away into the recesses of the night just as Byleth’s eyes caught hold of the flickering tail-end of a white cape.

Byleth has never caught him again, but there is no doubt in his mind he is still being watched.

_Sorry, no curtains in this room,_ Yuri had said when he presented this small room to stay for the time helping the Ashen Wolves. It wasn’t an apology — it was a warning.

Lately, Byleth has wanted to test Yuri’s persistence. There is nothing he’s hiding from the Ashen Wolves, no plans to betray them. Byleth has enough deception and unanswered questions at the surface to even consider doing so underground. But while Yuri is still spying on him, Byleth figures he may as well give the house leader some crumbs to feed his distrust.

It’s a fun cat-and-mouse game, and Byleth finds he rather enjoys the feeling of being chased.

Tonight, he’ll write a letter addressed to no one, seal it in an envelope with no name, and leave it face down on his desk. Tomorrow, he’ll see what Yuri has to say to him, and tomorrow night, he’ll look for clues of Yuri in his room, trying to read the letter contents.

Byleth picks up the pen left at the corner of the desk, pulling out a stack of papers from the desk drawer. He writes, whatever is on his mind — an old recipe his father passed down to him, lesson plans for next month, the lyrics of one of Annette’s silly songs, a terrible pun he overheard from Alois — and he does so with urgency and haste, as if writing something actually important, using his other hunched body and free hand to cover the nonsensical text.

A half-hour passes. Byleth thinks he’s written enough of nothing. He folds the sheets of paper into thirds, tucking them into an envelope, then takes the candle atop the desk and pours wax over the flap. He waits until the wax cools before standing, readying himself for sleep.

He looks out the window again. Still no sign of Yuri. Nothing short of what he expects.

He extinguishes the candlelight before he crawls into bed. He only smiles once the last candle is out.

...

The next day, Yuri catches Byleth reading some documents in the library of forbidden texts.

“Any interesting reading?”

Byleth turns around, giving Yuri a tight smile. He gives no verbal answer, watching Yuri walk up to him and lean an elbow on one of the bookshelves. Yuri returns a polite smile back.

“You’ve been watching me a while,” Byleth finally says, unfinished reading still in his hand. “You should have said hello sooner.”

“I didn’t want to interrupt you,” Yuri replies without a missed beat. “If you knew I was there, _you_ should have said hello sooner.”

Byleth doesn’t have an answer prepared. “Hm,” he simply replies, his gaze turning back to the pages in his hands. “Letters,” he says.

Yuri glances at the text. “Many of these are love letters,” he says, tilting his head curiously. “Didn’t think you were a sentimental person.”

“These are more interesting reads than old textbook entries and governmental decrees,” Byleth explains.

“Or maybe you’re just seeking inspiration? Writing letters of your own? Addressed to a special someone?”

There it is. Yuri _was_ watching him last night, wasn’t he?

Yuri’s _been_ watching him every night, hasn’t he?

At this, Byleth laughs quietly, replacing the document onto the stack on the shelf before him. He slowly rotates his body to face Yuri, stepping in a few steps closer so that he stands over the shorter man. He leans his head in, meeting Yuri’s eyes.

Byleth can see the distrust in Yuri’s eyes. But Byleth can also see the hunger in them too — how they resist drifting downwards, how they resist lingering for too long.

“No,” Byleth replies in a low voice. “Why do you ask?”

Yuri’s lips part to snap back a curt remark, but Byleth interrupts.

“Jealous?” he adds, with a smirk.

If Yuri meant to say anything, he doesn’t say it now. He clamps his lips shut.

...

When Byleth returns to his room to rest for the night, he — as always — lights all three candles in his quarters. He scans over his living space, finding everything exactly as he had left it this morning.

He steps to the window, looks over the empty streets and alleyways. Not a single person in sight.

Byleth steps back from the window, readying himself for bed. He pulls his shirt off, tosses it onto the floor by the dresser.

He does not extinguish the candlelight.

He lies down at the center of his bed, comfortably settling his weight over the mattress. He unbuttons his pants, looking over at the window on the other side of the room. He’s absolutely certain that anyone looking in can see the full length of his body — _especially_ if that someone is on the rooftop of the dilapidated and abandoned building just across.

And that is good, because tonight, he’ll put on a show.

When the last button is undone, Byleth drops his head back to the pillow, peeling off the rest of his clothing. He closes his eyes as he pulls out his half-hard cock to air. It’s been a while since he’s come, but he knows what he likes, and his hands are quick to take position and start the rhythm.

He wonders what he should think about this time. He doesn’t wonder for long —

Yuri, of course, because why ever not?

It doesn’t take that long to get him hard, and it takes him even less time to get aroused. He’s been thinking about this all day — ever since he felt Yuri’s eyes on him this morning. As his cock stiffens and lengthens, he increases the pressure, continuing to stroke at the same steady pace.

Is Yuri watching? Are his eyes wide, his lips parted? Is his heart beating fast, his throat dry? Does he keep watching? Does he question whether he _should_? Is he torn between his desire and his duty? Does he hate himself for finding Byleth untrustworthy yet at the very same time _irresistible_?

Is his cock getting hard? Is an insatiable desire burning deep in his hips? Can he resist the tightness at the seam of his pants? Does he give himself a hesitant stroke right then and there? Or will he wait patiently until he is in the privacy of his own room? Will he wait until _after_ watching Byleth come?

_Can_ he wait?

A small moan escapes Byleth’s lips as he passes a plateau. “You like that, Yuri?” he whispers, with a sharp inhale. His hand grips a little harder. His strokes grow a little faster. “You want to see me come?”

Does Yuri wonder who he’s thinking about? Is Yuri _jealous_? When Yuri goes back to his room and finishes himself off, does he fantasize about Byleth? Does he imagine that Byleth called out his name, spilled between his fingers in _his_ name?

Does he indulge in the thought of Byleth’s cock in his hands? Does he wonder how _far_ down his throat it can reach? How _big_ it would feel inside him? How _hot_ Byleth’s cum lands on his chest? How it tastes thick on his tongue?

Does Yuri come on himself? Does he then open his eyes and remind himself he’s alone in his bed? Does he get frustrated, still _wanting_ even after he’s tired out?

“Fuck,” Byleth grunts. He releases in one, two bursts. Another few smaller pulses. Then the fluttering quiets, and he takes his first full deep breath in. He waits for his heart to settle. His cum grows thin and cold over his inner thigh, and when it trails off his leg, he finally picks himself up out of bed and finds a towel to wipe himself off.

Byleth resists looking out the window. Not like he’d spot Yuri anyway. Byleth is satisfied enough getting a rise out of all of this.

He extinguishes the candlelight before he crawls back into bed.

He only smiles once the last candle is out, the gleam of his teeth hidden in the night.

...

The next day, Yuri’s eyes are tired. The uneven cuts of his hair look out of place, and he walks with a little less spring in his step.

“Hey,” Byleth greets him, catching up from behind. “Thought I’d say hello as soon as I saw you this time.”

“Hi,” he replies, glancing once in Byleth’s direction but continuing his march forward.

“Sleep not good?”

Yuri offers him a small smile. “Just a little restless.”

Yuri doesn’t ever let Byleth meet his eyes, but Byleth doesn’t need to see them to know what kept him up all night.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i don't even know. you have full permission to yell at me: [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/napsbeforesleep)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [eyes on you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274886) by [MilayaMilenZeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilayaMilenZeal/pseuds/MilayaMilenZeal)




End file.
